All you need is love
by narnialuver
Summary: Regina can be good again, if she has someone that will be their for her and help her through it. Someone who will always love her no matter what. This will include some Stable Queen. Please please please review!
1. Chapter 1

So, I've always felt that Regina needed a child. Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking she has Henry but that's not the child I meant. I mean a child that's only hers. One that she doesn't have to fight for or share. One that she could love all by herself. Her back story will be explained throughout the course of this story. Stay tuned because I have a lot of great ideas. Enjoy reading!

Ch. 1 Welcome to Storybrooke.

All of their heads snapped up when they heard a quick knock at the door. Charming walked toward the door his hand already on his gun. He opened it ready for Regina but it wasn't her. Instead on the other side was a girl standing at 5'. She had dark skin, was wearing a green enchanted forest like dress and had chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, someone named Mr. Gold told me to come here and that whoever lived here would help me." She looked passed Charming to the confused looks of Snow and Emma. Snow quickly composed herself and said, "Well, why don't you come in." The girl walked into the kitchen and into the small apartment.

"Kid, what's your name?" Emma asked. The girl turned to look at her. "Annie. My name is Annie." She said slowly as if trying to remember.

"Well, Annie, I think I have some old clothes you can wear, they might be a little big but I'm sure they'll do. You can change in Henry's room." Snow said. Annie nodded and started to ascend the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot Emma turned to Snow and harshly whispered "What are you doing?" Snow shrugged.

"I don't know she looked like she needed help, so …" Snow's voice trailed off.

"Mary-Margaret we have no idea who this girl is and why Mr. Gold sent her here." Charming said. They were again interrupted when the front door flew open and one of the most feared people in Storybrooke walked in. Just as she was about to unleash her powerful magic on the small family her face changed and her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "Annie?" Snow gasped fully realizing who this young women was.

"Annie." She said. The girl in question had changed from her green dress into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and had stopped short coming down the steps.

"Wait how does she..?" Emma started to ask. "Mom?" Annie said staring at Regina.

Annie rushed up to her mother and Regina looked down at her with tear filled eyes. She embraced her daughter and looked up. Into the eyes of Snow White. It seemed for a moment that Regina left and The Evil Queen returned.

"What are you doing with my daughter ?" she hissed. Snow opened her mouth in an attempt to explain but no words came.

"They were helping me. Mr. Gold told me to find them." Annie said. Regina took a deep breath.

"Of course he did. Annie c'mon sweetie let's go." She said. Annie turned to look at Snow a soft smile in her face.

"Thanks for the clothes." They started walking towards the door.

"Hey why did you come here?" Emma asked. Regina paused.

" To find Henry." She walked out of the door of the apartment Annie following close behind. They exited the front door and walked to the mayor's car. Annie looked around taking everything in.

"So what is this place?" Annie asked stopping to look in Geppetto's shop. Regina smiled slightly.

"This is your home. Annie, welcome to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2

I actually wasn't going to continue this story because i didn't get a good response but thanks glitterfrog for motivating me! :) I'll try to update often but I can't promise anything. This story will kind of follow the plot lines from the middle of season 2 and continue through season 3 but depending on which way the writers go I the story might go in a completely different direction tHan the show. So... Enjoy reading!

"Ok explain. " Emma said. Regina and Annie had just left. Snow sighed and ushered her over to the couch.  
"It's a bit of a long story." She said and started to explain Annie's life.

Regina entered to the foyer of her house and headed straight for the kitchen. She set her keys on the table and stopped. She turned around and saw Annie was still standing just inside the door. She held out her arms and Annie ran into her welcoming embrace tears streaming down her face. Regina held her daughter remembering the day she had adopted her.

*Flashback  
Regina rode up to her apple tree where her boyfriend Daniel stood waiting. She walked up to him and he kissed her smiling but he seemed... nervous? He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
"Regina I love you, you know that right?" Daniel said. Regina was getting scared.  
"Yes of course. Daniel what's wrong?" She said worrying cross in her face.  
"Nothing it's just, I , um, well, I have a daughter." He said. Regina took a step back anger replacing the worry.  
"What?" She said. Daniel realizing the impression he had given her, quickly began shaking his head.  
"Oh no no no, you see I had a friend." At this Daniel's face darkened. "His wife died giving birth to her. They were already struggling. He starved to death using all the money he made to care for her." Regina had never seen Daniel so sad.  
"You were close to him weren't you." She said quietly.  
"Yes, which is why he left her to me." He said. Regina shook her head in confusion.  
"What do you want me to do? She asked.  
"Help me raise her." He said. Regina's eyes widened.  
"Daniel I"  
"Regina please a man can only do so much for a little girl she needs a mother. " he pleaded.  
A faint cry began near the tree. Daniel quickly went behind it and returned with a small baby. He rocked her trying get her to quiet down but the child kept sobbing.  
"Here give her to me." Regina said. He handed the still crying baby to her and she finally got a look at her boyfriends daughter.  
She had dark skin and the most amazing brown eyes Regina had ever seen. She could immediately tell that she was extremely intelligent. The baby looked at Regina almost as if she was inspecting her and almost immediately stopped crying. After coming to the conclusion that Regina was a gentle person she snuggled deeper into her arms and closed her eyes sighing in content. Daniel knew that Regina couldn't resist caring for her anymore than he could resist loving her.  
"My mother is away we can keep her until she returns." She said. Daniel smiled. They had a family.  
*end flashback

Annie sat at the table eating a sandwich and Regina sat across from her marveling at the sight. She never believed that she would see her daughter again.  
"What?" Annie said. Looking up at her.  
"Nothing it's just I missed you." Regina said. They heard the door open and Henry enter.  
"Mom I'm home!" He called setting jacket in the closet and walking into the kitchen for a snack. He stopped short when he saw Annie sitting at the table.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Henry this is Annie, your sister. Annie this is Henry your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

So thank you for all of the positive comments! I really enjoy hearing what you guys think so keep it up! I heard that the chapters were a little short so I tried to make this one a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

Sister? Henry didn't remember reading about her in his book but then again he mostly spent his time reading about Emma, Charming and Snow.  
"Uh hi." He said cautiously. She obviously wasn't blood related to his mother he could see that from her skin complexion. She swallowed the part of the sandwich she was eating.  
"It's very nice to meet you." She said.  
"I know this is a lot to take in Henry." Regina said.  
"Is it ok if I go see Emma?" He asked quickly. Regina was disappointed she would've at least thought he would want to talk to Annie a little bit.  
"You know I'm not very fond of Ms. Swan." She said.  
"Please." He asked quietly. As much as she hated the idea she remembered she was trying to be good. To show Henry that she wasn't the evil queen.  
"Be home in time for dinner." She said. Henry grabbed his jacket from the closet and walked out of the door he had just entered less than five minutes ago.  
He went to granny's but instead of going inside he sat on the bench in front of the diner and took out his book. He flipped to the part before his mother was the evil queen when she was still a princess and she was good.  
There she was. His sister. He read about how his mother and Daniel had taken her in and she was raised by them. He slammed the book shut. No. Sure it would've been cool to have a younger sibling to hang around with but an older one? One that's been loved far longer than he has? A lot to take in was an understatement.

"So Regina adopted Annie and raised her as her own but after Daniel died you never saw her again." Emma said trying to make sense of the story Snow had just told her. Charming had left due to a police call.  
"After a while I just assumed that Cora had killed her to." Snow said. A small knock on the door hindered any further questions from Emma.  
"Seems like we've been getting a lot of visitors lately." Snow said opening the door. Henry pushed past her and ran to Emma.  
"Hey what's wrong?" She asked. Henry shook his head.  
"She has her own kid now why would she want me? All I ever was, was a replacement." He said crying into her arms.  
"Woah woah hey." She said gently pushing him away so she could look at his face.  
"Look I'm sure she loves you just as much as she did before Annie came." Snow was surprised to see Emma defending the mayor since they didn't really get a long well.  
"Why else do you think we fight all the time." She said trying to lighten the mood. The ghost of a smile appeared on Henry's face.  
"Maybe some ice cream would help." Snow said heading toward the refrigerator.

"He doesn't like me does he." Annie said flinching as the door shut a little more forcefully than usual.  
"Nonsense." Regina said taking Annie's hand in hers.  
"Just give him some time. So how about that tour."  
Annie found that she liked Storybrooke. Granny was sweet giving her some hot chocolate on the house, she and Ruby had a long conversation about how the styles of hair differed from the enchanted forest and the town. They then had gone to Geppeto's and met him and his son, now small, Pinocchio and Dr. Hopper who was visiting also. It was getting late and Regina wanted to make sure they were back before Henry.  
"Is it ok if I go into the library?" Annie asked. There was much of the town she hadn't seen and she was really interested in the towns library wondering if they had the same type of books as the castle library.  
"Ok I need to get some things from the store anyway." Regina said. Annie walked so fast she was almost skipping to the front porch. She pushed the heavy doors open and walked into the dark room. She was in awe at how many books there were. It was old though. She could tell by the levels of dust on the book.  
If the library was amazing the books were better although the first few she picked up weren't exactly the type of books she would like to read. She picked up a book about a girl who meets this vampire dude after she moves in with her dad. Stupid. The next was about this girl who had to compete in an arena for her life. Who wants to read about kids murdering each other? The last one she picked up actually caught her interest. It was about four children who when playing a game discovered a whole new world through a wardrobe.  
"Library's closed dearie." Annie jumped and dropped the book she was holding.  
"I'm so sorry." She said scrambling to pick up the book.  
"I was just looking around." She turned around and almost ran into  
"Mr. Gold." She said.  
"The library is closed. Has been for the last decade." Mr. Gold said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see the sign. You know I never thanked you for waking me up." Annie said.  
"Not a problem." Gold said he walked past her and towards the back of the library.  
"How did you do it?" She asked.  
"Do what?" He said.  
"Break the curse. I thought I would be asleep forever." Annie said.  
"All curses can be broken dearie." Gold said.  
"Oh well thank you again. And I'm sorry for being in here." She reached to put the book back.  
"Oh keep the book." He said.  
"Really?" She said surprised.  
"Sure. Just do me a favor." Gold said.  
"Anything." Annie said hugging the book close.  
"Tell your mother I need to speak with her as soon as possible." He said. Annie nodded and quickly left the building. She had tried not to let it show but something about Gold made her nervous. She shook her head and let the feeling go. Why should she be afraid of the person who woke her up and reunited her with her family?  
"Hey you ready to go?" Regina said walking up to her.  
"Yeah." Annie said. Regina wrapped her arm around her and they started walking toward their car.

Charming returned home to find Emma asleep on the couch and Henry sitting next to her intently reading his book.  
"Hey Henry, whatcha reading?" He said putting his belt on the table.  
"My book." He said. Charming walked over to him and saw a picture of Regina and a small girl.  
"Who's that?" He asked.  
"Annie, my sister." Henry answered.  
"Sister?" Charming said taking a closer look. The girl in the picture did kind if resemble the girl they had met earlier.  
"Yeah I saw her when I went home today." Henry said closing his book.  
"Speaking of home I should be getting back." He got up to leave.  
"Here let me drive you." Snow said coming out of the next room. They left the apartment building and started driving. Soon they arrived at the grand house and Snow turned off the engine.  
"Look, just give her a chance ok? I'm sure Annie is a sweet girl and she'll grow to love you like we have."  
"I'll try." Henry said stepping outside of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

So I think I need to tell you exactly where we are in the seasons so this story doesn't get confusing. Greg, Tamara and Neal are in Storybrooke and you will eventually see some familiar plot lines. check that off the list, thank you for the kind reviews! I love them so please keep it up! by the way in the previous chapter Gold let Annie take a book from the library. Based on the description can anyone tell me what book that was? I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!

*Flashback  
They rode back to the stables together keeping the horses at a walk so as not to disturb the sleeping baby. When they finally did arrive back Daniel carefully helped Regina, who was still holding the infant, off of her horse.  
"You know something Daniel." Regina said.  
"What?" He walked his horse to her stall and gave her a pat on the neck.  
"You never told me her name."  
"Annie. It was her mothers also." He said.  
"Annie. That's pretty." Regina said.  
"I'd better return people may be looking for me." She said. They shared one last kiss before she turned to leave.  
Annie awoke as she was walking down the corridors.  
"Well hello. Did you enjoy your nap?" Regina asked. Her reply was a very faint rumbling from Annie's stomach.  
"Oh, your hungry." She said.  
"Oh my gosh!" A young maid came up to her.  
"She's beautiful." The maid said staring at Annie. She was obviously new, no one just walked up to someone part of the royal family.  
"Yes she is and she's very hungry. Would you mind running to the kitchen for me and getting her some formula?" Regina asked.  
"Oh yes!" She said and hurried away. Regina fastened her pace to her bed chambers not wanting a repeat of what had just happened. She finally got to her room and locked the door behind her. She moved some pillows around so she could sit Annie up on her bed. Annie let out a small whimper. Regina put her hands on her hips.  
"What I told her to get food didn't i?" She said. Annie then found interest in her small fist by putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. Regina laughed. She sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Look I'm going to be honest with you. I have no clue what I'm doing so bear with me here ok? I'll try my best but don't get mad if I screw up this whole mom thing once or twice." Regina said. The door opened and the maid entered with a small bottle.  
"Oh thank you." Regina said taking it from her.  
"Will that be all your highness?" The maid asked.  
"Yes please." She said ushering the maid out of her room. Now to the matters at hand. She turned back to Annie and picked her up. She carefully placed the bottle in her mouth and Annie greedily began drinking from it. She heard the door open once more.  
"Regina, darling. "  
"Hello daddy. " Regina said turning to face him.  
"Mother." Regina's voice had gone cold.  
"What in heavens are you holding dear?" Cora said taking a step towards her Regina instinctively taking a step back.  
"Your back. " Regina said. "Early." She added under her breath.  
"What is that vile creature." Cora said again.  
"Funny I would think you would know a child when you saw one." Before Regina even had time to strengthen her grip Cora had taken Annie from her. Regina tried to take her back but she was restrained by magic.  
"No give her back!" Regina cried.  
"Regina darling why would you ever want one of these? They're very hard to take care of and once they do grow up they're still a pain." Annie realizing that the person holding her was not as nice as Regina started to whimper.  
"Please you're scaring her!" Regina said.  
"No she must be disposed of. You don't want one of these and you don't need one of these." Cora said. Regina gasped.  
"No! I won't let you kill her!" She said. Cora merely smirked.  
"And what are you going to do about it? Regina you will soon realize that love is weakness."  
"Cora let her keep the child." These were the first words Henry had spoken and Cora was astonished at what they were.  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
"Think about it, this could be good for the kingdom." From the way Cora looked at him he might as well as said the sky was pink.  
"If the neighboring kingdoms found out that Regina was kind enough to take in an orphaned child then they will want their princes to marry her. The baby doesn't have to be treated as a princess she will be a maid." Cora, still trying to process that her husband had defied her, nodded.  
"Fine." She said releasing the magical grip she had on Regina and handing Annie back to her.  
"You may keep her." She said.  
"Thank you mother. " Regina said. I'll just have to get rid of her another way Cora thought.  
*end flashback

Henry walked in to the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. He set his backpack down and followed it. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother making dinner and Annie helping.  
"Henry your back!" Annie said. He nodded.  
"Dinners almost ready Henry would you mind setting the table for me?" Regina said. Henry silently complied getting three plates, three cups and three sets of silverware. Three, the number sounded weird to him. They sat down to dinner and they started eating.  
"So you were put under a sleeping curse."  
"Henry." Regina scolded.  
"It's ok mom." Annie said she turned to Henry. "Yes I was. When I was 10, Cora put me under a sleeping curse. My family was planning to run away but she caught us. How did you know?" Annie asked.  
"I read about it. In my book." He answered. Annie looked puzzled.  
"I have a book that Mary-Margaret gave me. It tells the stories of everybody here in Storybrooke."he said.  
"That sounds wonderful." Annie said. "Do you mind if I take a look at it some time?"  
"I don't know." Henry said.  
"That's ok. I can tell its special to you." Annie said with a soft smile on her face.

Later that night Annie found Henry in his room reading.  
"Is that the book?" She asked. Henry quickly hid it from view.  
"Yes." He said. Please leave he hoped. Annie sat down next to him.  
"You know what you should do Henry?" She said.  
"What?" He asked slightly curious.  
"You should write our stories." She said.  
"Huh?"  
"Mom told me the book ended with your birth mother going through the wardrobe. Why not continue it? Tell what's happening now in Storybrooke." Henry had to admit it was a good idea. He was quiet.  
"Just something for you to think about." She got up to leave but stopped at the door.  
"Good night Henry." Henry turned to look at her.  
"Good night Annie." He said and he meant it. Maybe Snow was right. Maybe having an older sister wouldn't be that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the positive support! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Gunner4Life guessed correctly the book Annie took from the library was the lion the witch and the wardrobe! I hope you enjoyed Sundays episode as much as I did! Enjoy reading!

Regina awoke to the sounds of crying. Next to her lay Annie sobbing into her pillow.

"No please no!" She kept saying over and over again. Regina began shaking her.  
"Annie wake up." She said. Her eyes flew open frantically looking around until her they settled on her mother panting. Regina wrapped her arms around her and rocked her as she continued crying.  
"Shhh it's ok. It was only a dream." She soothed. She couldn't help but think what a lie that was.

*Flashback  
Annie turned out to be a good baby only waking up twice during the night. The first time for a feeding and the second just needing to be held. But this time when Regina woke up to the small wails she knew something was wrong. Annie was four months old now and slept in the same room as her mother. Regina walked over to the small crib and picked her up. It was the second time she had woken up but it was earlier than usual. The cries Annie let out we're also different. Holding Annie in one hand she lit a lamp and laid Annie down on her bed. She unbuttoned her small nightdress and gasped. Yellow bumps covered her skin.  
"Oh my god! Natalie!" She yelled for her lady in waiting who slept in the room next to her. She picked Annie and began rocking and soothing her.

Cora watched as Natalie entered and Regina told her to go get the doctor and Daniel.  
"Oh child don't you know this illness can't be cured?" Cora said to her mirror. She continued to watch as the doctor entered. He looked over Annie and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry your majesty but I have never seen anything like this." Cora laughed.  
"No I'm sure you haven't." She looked over on her dresser and saw the exotic plant she had obtained from Rumplestilskin. The dark one had said that there was no cure for it and that meant the child would surely die. She turned back to the mirror when she heard the door open. Daniel entered the room flushed as if he'd just run a great distance. She'd never liked that boy.  
"Regina what's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's her! My mother did something to Annie!" She said running into his arms.  
"Your majesty is this what the child ate?" The doctor said holding the half empty bottle up. Regina nodded.  
"Yes but not all of it." She answered.  
He poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand.  
"Wait a minute I've seen that before." Natalie said. She was the one who was holding Annie now. Annie continued to whimper in pain but her tears had slowed. Natalie walked over to the doctor and looked at his hand.  
"That's myner." She said referring to the tiny black like seeds in the drink. Cora had been fiddling around with one of her necklaces up to this point but at this perked up. That was what she had put in the baby's formula.  
"Myner?" The doctor said.  
"It's a poison. It gives you a really nasty rash and fever and eventually kills you." She said.  
"Do you know how to cure it?" Regina asked.  
"Well I know one way but I'm not sure it will work." She handed the baby to Regina.  
"I'll be right back." And she left. No, this couldn't be happening Cora thought. Her plan was falling apart. She took a deep breath. No. She reminded herself that the dark one had said there was no cure. She forced herself to watch as Natalie came back with a small bottle.  
"My father gave this to me before he died. Said it could cure any illness. I've never had to use it but I think this would be a good time to try it out." She said.  
"Here let me." The doctor took the bottle and slowly poured just a tiny bit into Annie's mouth. Instantly she stopped whimpering and the spots began to fade.  
"No!" Cora shouted. "You were supposed to die!"  
"Upset dearie?" A voice said behind her. She whirled around.  
"She was supposed to die!" She pointed at the mirror. "You said that myner poison can't be cured!"  
"No I said myner poison can't be cured by anything in this realm." Rumplestilskin said. "And that cure is not from this world."  
"You knew she had it didn't you." She growled at him.  
"Did I know that 18 years ago I gave a cure to a man for his house so that his wife wouldn't die in childbirth? Did I know that his child now had a position at court as the lady in waiting to the princess? Yes dearie." With a flourish and a giggle he then disappeared leaving a very angry Cora behind. She let out an angry sigh and turned back to the mirror.  
"When you want something done you have to do it yourself."  
*end flashback

Regina didn't go back to sleep that night. Instead she held Annie until her breathing had slowed and she was asleep then laid her back down. She gently stroked her head and let a single tear slip out.  
"I'm sorry Annie." She whispered. Sleeping curses didn't stop you from aging just slowed it down so in the years before the curse Annie's body had aged from a ten year old's to a 17 year old's. How was she supposed to tell her that in that time the kind and gentle mother she had known had gone? That it was because of her that she was in this strange new land? How was she going to tell her she was the evil queen?

When Annie awoke later sun was streaming through the windows. She looked outside at the clock tower and smiled but it was quickly gone when she remembered the nightmare she had. She looked over on the other side of the bed and saw her mother was gone but faint sounds from the kitchen told her she was making breakfast. She sat up and laughed at how big her clothes were. She may be 17 now but she was still small. Regina had let her wear her silk pajamas and they were a good size or two bigger than her small frame. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw Regina busily putting ingredients into a bowl.  
"Good morning." Regina said.  
"Hi, uh what are you making?" Annie asked. She pulled up a stool and sat next to the counter so she could watch.  
"Pancakes." Regina said.  
"Cool." Annie said. "Can I help?"  
"Sure if you want." Regina said. "By the way Henry's not here he went to school." Annie nodded disappointed. She had really wanted to talk to him. She didn't understand what about her made him so distant to her.  
"Can you get the flour for me? It's in the cabinet down there." Regina pointed to a cabinet not far from the bottom of the sink. Annie opened the door and quickly spotted the bag labeled flour. What she didn't know was that the bag was heavy. When she went to put the bag on the counter she dropped it and a huge puff of white powder engulfed her and her mother. When the dust had settled they looked at each other wide eyed.  
"I'm so sorry." Annie said. Regina started laughing soon Annie was laughing too.  
"Why don't we go Granny's for breakfast." Regina said in between giggles.  
"That sounds great." Annie said picking up the bag.  
"About last night." Regina took the bag from Annie and put it back. She looked Annie in the eye.  
"That dream you had. It's going to happen again."  
"What?" Annie was terrified. That nightmare was the worst thing she had experienced except the curse and she never wanted it to happen again.  
"It's a side effect of the curse. You'll have them for the rest of your life but they'll become less frequent." The look Annie gave Regina made her heart break.  
"I'll be right here." Regina said. "You won't have to go through this alone." Annie took a deep breath.  
"Let's go to Granny's." She said and turned to go upstairs and change.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know this chapter is short but I didn't know how to elongate it without giving anything away for the next chapter. Please don't get to mad at me about the end! As i said before I love reviews good or bad so keep em coming! Enjoy!

Annie emerged a few minutes later wearing a simple dress that they had bought the day before and a small black beret. Regina offered her one of her coats and they stepped outside. The early morning air was chilly since it was early November. They walked down the street and soon came into town. When they passed the pawn shop Annie paused.  
"Does Mr. Gold own this place?" She asked.  
"Yes." Regina said. Her tone was dark and Annie had never seen such anger written on her face.  
"Yes, and I never want you to speak with him, do you understand?" She said.  
"Yes." Annie said remembering the conversation she had had with him in the library the previous. She recalled him asking her to tell Regina that he wanted to speak with her. She sensed that there was some conflict in between them and didn't feel this was the time to tell her that. They walked a little further to Granny's and walked in. Ruby smiled when she saw Annie.  
"Hi!"she said hugging her. "What can I get ya?" She asked.  
"Pancakes." Annie replied sitting down at the counter. Regina sat next to her.  
"So how are you liking Storybrooke so far?" Granny asked placing we food in front of her.  
"I actually like it a lot. It's a nice town. Different but nice." Annie said. Annie took a bite of her food.  
"This is really good!" Annie said. Granny smiled.  
"Glad you think so." Regina's cell phone began to ring. She sighed when she saw who it was.  
"This is not the time Sophie." She said. She listened for a minute pinching the bridge of nose.  
"Fine ill be there in a few minutes." Se said. She looked at Annie.  
"Someone misplaced some files and my secretary is freaking out. I have to go but I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll just be down the street."  
"Ok." Annie said.  
She heard the door jingle as her mother left. She sat for a few minutes quietly eating her food.  
"Hi." She jumped. What was it with people sneaking up on you here? She turned around.  
"Hello." She said.  
"I'm Emma Swan." She extended her hand. Annie cautiously shook it.  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Emma asked. Annie shook her head.  
"So how are things going?" She asked.  
"Fine, can you do me favor?" Annie looked at her hopefully.  
"Sure what is it?" Emma asked.  
"Tell Mary Margaret that I'll return her clothes later today." Emma nodded.  
"Sure thing." Annie looked uneasy.  
"Well I guess I better get going." She stood up.  
"Where?" Emma asked.  
"I'm going to see my mom at her job." Annie said. She quickly hurried outside bracing herself against the harsh wind.  
"Poor kid." Granny said. She put a mug of hot chocolate in front of Emma.  
"I know." Emma took a small sip.  
"What?" Ruby asked.  
"She still doesn't know." Emma said.  
"About?"  
"Her mother." Granny said. "Oh no. She left this." She held up a small bag that fit over your shoulder.  
"I'll take it to her." They suddenly heard a screeching tires and a crash. Emma ran outside and saw Annie lying in the middle of the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so this story takes place after Emma and Snow go to the enchanted forest and after Snow asked Regina to kill her. Just to clarify! Gunner4Life I think you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!

Annie woke up in a steel metal bed. She looked down and saw she was dressed in a very unattractive white gown.  
"Oh good you're awake." She heard a voice say. She turned and watched a middle aged man as he replaced a bag that had a small tube coming from it. Her eyes followed the tube and it eventually found its way into a needle and into her arm.  
"I'm Dr. Whale." The man said.  
"Where am I?" She asked. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her chest forced her to stop. In fact she found her whole body hurt badly.  
"I wouldn't do that." Whale helped her lay back down.  
"You're in the hospital can you tell me what you remember?" He sat down in the chair next to her. He watched her closely as her brow furrowed and she tried to remember.  
"Um I left the diner, the wind took my hat and it landed in the middle of the street. I ran after it then..." She paused shaking her head.  
"Then I was here." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry but that's all I can think of."  
"No actually that's pretty much everything that happened. When you ran into the street you were hit by a car. You were lucky you know. A hit like that should have killed you." He stood up. They both turned their heads when they heard a commotion outside. Annie looked and saw her mother and Emma in a heated argument. She was again taken aback at how angry and vengeful her mother looked.  
"Those two are at it again." Whale said. Annie looked back at him.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Oh I forgot, your new here. You see the mayor adopted the sheriffs son and about a year ago he ran away to find her. When he brought her back she stayed and she's been a thorn in the mayors side ever since." He explained.  
"Maybe they'll stop fighting if she knows she can come and see you." He said. He walked outside the door and Annie watched through the window as they both immediately stilled. She saw Regina's face light up and she walked inside.  
"Hi mommy." Annie said. Regina sat on the bed next to her.  
"I told you I would be back." Regina said. Annie slowly looked up at her.  
"I know but I heard you say you didn't like Ms. Swan so the fact that she was talking to me made me feel uncomfortable." Annie said.  
"I'm going to make sure that never happens again." Regina said.  
"Did Dr. Whale tell you when I can leave? I don't particularly like being here." Annie said.  
"Your going to have to stay here overnight." Annie sighed in disappointment.  
"But" Regina gently took Annie's chin in her hand and lifted her face up so she was looking right at her.  
"I can come get you first thing in the morning."  
"Glad to see your feeling alright." Regina turned to face a tall man wearing all black and had a cane.  
"May I speak with you outside?" Regina growled.  
"Certainly dear." Gold said and he opened the door for her. He smirked as he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.  
"Why did you do it?" She said as soon as the door closed.  
"I thought you would be happy that I brought your daughter back not angry. And actually I came here to talk to you. " Gold said.  
"I'm not going to ask again. Why did you do it?" She was pacing the floor.  
"I'm a man of my word and I do not like to owe favors. I did it to repay my debt to the Charmings."  
"And in the process making me in yours." Regina had to admit it was smart. Come to think of it this wasn't the first time he had used her daughter as a tool. How many times had he used her existence to goad her into darkness? Or promised that revenge would ease her pain every time she thought of her?  
"I can't believe I didn't realize it until now. You've been using her this whole time!" She pushed him against the wall.  
"If you ever touch her or do anything like this again you will die."she said. He smiled. "Careful dearie. Remember who taught you how to use magic."  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She said and released her grip on his collar. She turned to walk back into the room but stopped.  
"How did you do it?" She asked.  
"How did I wake her up?" He said.  
"Quite simply really. I like to collect hair, and I found that combining the hair of two people that are each other's true love, for example yours and Daniels, makes exactly that. True love. By pouring a drop on her lips it created true loves kiss. To be honest I didn't know it would work."  
"But you did it anyway." Regina said.  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Well I better be going looks like it might storm."  
"Wait I thought you wanted to talk to me." Regina said.  
"Ah yes, I had told Annie in the library that I wished to speak with you but I guess she forgot. I just wanted to know if you realized that you know owe me a favor."  
"Yes. I do." Regina said through her teeth.  
"Good. I'm glad we agree on something." He turned and walked down the hallway.

Later in the afternoon Annie had yet another visitor.  
"Henry!" Annie said. Henry walked up to the bed and set a comic book down.  
"What's this?" She asked picking it up.  
"A comic book. It's like a regular book but instead of words the story is told mostly through pictures and captions. I thought you might like this one it's about Captain America." He pointed to the superhero on the front. "He was frozen for over 40 years and just woke up. Kind of like you." He said. Annie smiled.  
"Thank you Henry." She opened her arms and he slowly hugged her back.  
"How long do you have to stay here?" He asked.  
"Only for a night. But I have a sprained ankle, a badly bruised rib, and a broken wrist." She held up her cast. She has heard Dr. Whale tell her mother the rest earlier.  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked.  
"I'm a little sore but they but they have me taking these magic pills that make the pain go away for a little while." She said. He looked at the clock.  
"I have to go. I want to see Emma before I go home." Henry said.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Annie said. As Henry left he found himself thinking. Annie was kind of cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the support! I love it! I have some surprises in store for upcoming chapters so stay tuned!

That night Annie was reading the comic when the nurse came in to turn off the lights. Annie remembered what her mom had said about the nightmares.  
"Can't I just stay up a little longer?" She asked. The nurse shook her head.  
"I'm sorry but no. Lights out for everyone at 10. Besides the faster you go to sleep the faster tomorrow will come and you can go home." The nurse said. She walked to the light switch but hesitated.  
"Are you afraid of the dark honey?" She asked turning to look at her.  
"Yes." Annie said. She knew it was wrong to lie but she was terrified of what might happen if she fell asleep.  
"Okay how about I just turn half of the lights off so it's not as dark." Annie sighed and nodded. The nurse turned one light off and walked out of the room. Annie put the comic book on the small nightstand next to her bed and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling and prayed that another nightmare wouldn't come but as hard as she tried she eventually fell asleep and she found herself back in that room with fire all around her.

Regina nearly ran into the hospital and into the recovery ward.  
"Regina we need your help." Whale said appearing next to her.  
"What happened?" She asked. They were at Annie's room know.  
"She keeps having these fits as she sleeps. We keep sedating her but they still continue to happen. Do you know what could be causing this" Whale asked. They walked in just as Annie started to have another one.  
"Sedating her?! Whale she was under a sleeping curse, those fits are her reaction to a nightmare! The longer she stays under the more she gets hurt!" Regina ran to Annie's side.  
"Annie sweetie wake up." She said gently. Annie continued to moan and squirm.  
"Annie it's me wake up." Regina pleaded. Annie slowly opened her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." Whale said. "I forgot about the curse." Regina whirled on him.  
"Forgot? Forgot! How can you forget something as important as that!" She said.  
"Mom it's ok." Annie said softly.  
"No it's not ok." Regina said. "Listen Whale, I may not be able to take her out of here now but what I can do is make sure you don't ever see these halls again." Whale looked at her anger masking the immense fear that he felt.  
"If anything happens to her between now and 9:30 tomorrow you will pay." Whale nodded.  
"Yes your majesty." He said through his teeth and stalked away. Regina turned back to Annie.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine mom. Really." Annie said.  
"I'm going to come get you first thing in the morning." Regina said. Annie's face dropped.  
"Unless you want me to stay?" Regina said. Annie nodded eagerly.  
Regina sat down in the chair next to the bed and Annie closed her eyes again.

*Flashback  
Four year old Annie lay in her bed shaking. Another crack of thunder sounded and she jumped. She had to get to her mother. But that was only possible by getting out of her bed. Taking a deep breath she made a run for it not stopping until she was in front of her mothers door.

Regina woke up to the sounds of her door opening. In the doorway stood a frightened Annie. She saw the lightning and heard the thunder almost simultaneously. Tears sprang to her daughters eyes and she ran inti her bed crying. Regina held her watching the storm through the window.  
"Did the storm scare you Annie?" She whispered in her ear. Annie nodded through her tears.  
"Was it the thunder or the lightning?" Regina asked.  
"The thunder." Annie said. Regina chuckled.  
"You want to hear a secret?" She gently moved Annie so she was looking at her face.  
"Yes." Annie said.  
"They're just having an argument." Regina said brushing away tears.  
"Who?" Annie asked now thoroughly curious.  
"The thunder and lightning. That's why it's so loud. They're just having a little fight." Regina said.  
"I wish they would just talk it out instead of yelling." Regina laughed."Me too."  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"Annie asked.  
"Of course you can." Regina said.  
*end flashback

The next morning Annie woke up and saw her mother walking in the door to her room.  
"You left?" Annie asked.  
"I know but I had to stop to see a friend." Regina said. She hated lying to her but she had to get them out of Storybrooke and back home. She couldn't risk anyone wanting to harm Annie because she was her daughter. She had stopped to see Belle and return her "memory".  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Annie laughed.  
"You have no idea." The attending nurse helped her into a wheel chair and they made their way out if the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! i will take suggestions so if you leave them I will greatly consider them! As always enjoy reading!

*Flashback  
Annie rode a brown mare around the ring jumping pole after pole a smile on her face. After gracefully jumping the last one she rode up to her mother and grandfather.  
"Mommy,grandpa did you see me?" She exclaimed. Regina helped her down.  
"Of course I did dear, it was marvelous!" King Henry said. "My your getting so tall, you must be what, 20 yeas of age now right?" Henry said. Annie laughed.  
"No grandpa I'm 7!" She said. Henry gasped.  
"Really?" He asked. He picked her up and spun her around while Annie laughed and giggled.  
"Mind if I join you?" Henry put Annie down.  
"Daddy!" She yelled and ran to Daniel. Henry was the only person Regina and Daniel had entrusted with their secret.  
"Hello darling." Daniel said hugging Annie. "I hate to break up the merriment but the queen requests your presence princess." He said.  
"Mother. What could she possibly want this time?" The smile on Regina's face had left.  
"Can I go with you mommy?" Annie asked.  
"No sweetie. You remember what I said about the queen." Regina said.  
"Stay away from her." Annie recited from memory. Regina kneeled in front of her.  
"That's right. She's evil Annie and I don't want you ever to come into contact with her." Regina said.  
"Mommy, daddy called you a princess. Am I a princess?" Annie asked. The three adults laughed.  
"Of course you are dear. You will always be a princess." Regina said and hugged Annie.  
*end flashback

When they got home Regina was infuriated to find Emma's car in front of her house.  
"Annie stay in the car." Annie looked out the window and saw Emma waiting.  
"Why is she here?" She asked. Regina sighed and opened the door. before she closed it she looked at Annie.  
"Just stay here until I come get you okay?" She said. Annie nodded. Regina closed the door and walked up to Emma.  
"Ms. Swan. Glad to see you follow directions." Regina said.  
"I'm just trying to do my job." Emma said.  
"Your job is to arrest the monster who hit my daughter." Regina said.  
"I just need to ask her a few questions." Emma said.  
"Well that's not going to happen so if you will please leave." Regina started walking back to the car.  
"You going to have to tell her at some point." Regina spun around.  
"What I do is none of your business." Regina was far beyond angry now. Who was Emma to tell her how to raise her child.  
"You have to. " Emma said.  
"Why?" Regina shot at her.  
"Because if you don't, she will find out somehow and end up just like Henry." Emma said.  
"You don't know her." Regina said.  
"No but I do know that children don't like secrets, especially one as big as this. That's the reason Henry doesn't want you. Not because your the evil queen. He doesn't want you because of all the lies you told him and the secrets you kept from him. And you're doing the same exact thing to Annie." Emma said.  
"Leave." Regina said. Emma walked past her to her car.  
"You're hurting her Regina. Trust me." She said. She turned the key in the ignition and left. Regina stood silent. Was she really hurting her daughter? No. She wouldn't let the sheriff get to her. She felt in her pocket the magic bean she had stolen from the Charming's garden. It was the portal back to their world. She would use it to take her, Annie and Henry back to the enchanted forest. Annie would surely be thrilled, Henry on the other hand would take some convincing. She shook her head and walked to her car.  
"You really don't like Ms. Swan do you." Annie said. Regina handed Annie the crutch she was supposed to use for three weeks until her ankle fully healed.  
"It's complicated." Regina said. Annie found it was quite easy to use the crutch and made it to the front door faster than her mother expected. They walked in and Regina hung her coat in the closet.  
"Annie are you hungry?" She asked.  
"Starving." She answered. Regina went into the kitchen. While she was preparing ingredients she heard the soft sounds of the piano from the other room. She stopped for a moment and listened. Annie had been quite good when she was younger. Almost as good as she had been on a horse. Although with a stable boy as a father who wouldn't be. She frowned at the thought of Daniel. It sickened her that he would never be able to see his little girl again and it was all because of that rat Snow. Well, she won't be able to get to them in the enchanted forest. None of them will. It will be just the three of them.

"I'm telling you Mary-Margaret some girl randomly showing up in town isn't going to change her." Emma said. Snow handed her a mug of coffee.  
"All I'm saying is Annie is part of the reason she hates me, with her being back maybe that will spark a bit of hope inside her." Snow said. Emma shook her head.  
"You should have seen the way she looked at me. And the way she's neglecting Henry." She said. The look on her was disgust as she said the last sentence  
"We'll change isn't instantaneous  
and since you two didn't have the best relationship before I'm not surprised she's still a little hostile towards you. But neglecting Henry? Emma the woman lost her child an now has just gotten her back. All she's doing is trying to regain all the time she's lost kind of like me." Snow gave Emma a side long glance.  
"She still hasn't told her." Emma said.  
"Again I'm not surprised."  
"Do you always have to be the voice of reason!" Emma said standing up.  
"I'm just trying to make you understand where she's coming from." Snow said. Emma walked over and dumped out what was left of her coffee.  
"I don't need that right now what I need is someone who agrees with me." At the moment the front door opened and Henry walked in.  
"Hey Henry." Snow said.  
"Henry, I think we should do some more investigation for operation cobra." Emma said. She picked up a walker talkie from the small table and handed it to him.


End file.
